Harry Potter and Helen: A new danger
by animewraith
Summary: AU Starts in 6th year. Both Harry and Voldemorts gets some new allies who are more terrifying than everything they have met till now. Who is this beautifull woman and this  mysterious girl. read to know  Start of a long story Warning: GB later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hey guys this is my first story I started to write about 2 years ago. **

**This idea popped into my head one day and I decided to write it, before we start I warn you guys I am not a native English speaker so my English will not be perfect.**

**Reviews are gladly accepted, the first 13k words are written already so I will update daily till I have achieved that and I will decide to continue on with the story if I get enough reviews that tell me to. **

**I don't own Harry Potter only the character Helen and Arachne.**

**So enjoy…**

In an alternate universe:

Chapter 1

Harry woke up on a stormy night suffering from the pain in his forehead; Harry was a 16 year old boy, pretty slim with glasses and always got bossed around by his uncle and aunt (the dursleys). He looked around in his room there were toys scattered all around him.

"Dirk with his annoying games he always barges into my room and scatters them anywhere": Harry thought angrily. He gazed over everything until his eyes stuck on a mirror on the wall opposite to him. Carefully as though not to stumble on the games he reached the mirror.

He sighed when he saw himself. "Sirius Black": He mumbled. Nothing happened and he thought back with pain in his hearth how his godfather disappeared from his life only 2 months ago. "Stupid mirror, Sirius said he would protect me and I could stay with him when I became 17."He shouted while bumping his fist against the mirror out of frustration, tears dwelling out of his eyes. "What is that brat yelling in the middle of the night does he want to wake the whole neighbourhood!" a low and irritated voice that came from the room next to Harry's. The boy hurried back to his bed breaking a few CD's of dirk in the process but to no avail. Vernon Dursley stood in the doorway like an ox looking at his prey with a ridiculous pyjama with purple and red stripes that pyjama could even barely contain his belly. "What was the shouting for son?" Vernon said angrily his face growing very red and spit flying through his teeth.

Harry just remained where he was. In his bed pretending to be asleep, because he feared the consequences of talking back. Don't get me wrong Harry wasn't afraid of his uncle but he didn't want to risk getting locked in the house again with no chance of seeing Ron and Hermione back in Hogwarts.

"Forget playing dumb, come on confess or ill be only forced to punish you harder." Vernon said with a hint of triumph hidden in his voice.

"I just had a tremendous pain in my scar again uncle." Harry lied.

"Why can't we just have a normal kid like Dirk, no food anymore for 3 days!"

Harry looked down and said." okay uncle Vernon."

"And don't let me hear you again!" He stormed out of the room back to his wife petunia.

Harry sighed and thought to himself." Again some days without food, well its better than a ban from Hogwarts I guess."

In his room Vernon Dursley started talking with his wife Petunia Evans.

"That annoying brat did it again, he said it was his scar again but I doubt it."

"Do you think it is connected to voldemort you know that man who caused the boy to come here." Petunia said in a whisper trying not to be heard.

"I don't know if that magician Boldimort has anything to do with Potter, but I thought we agreed to never talk anymore on this subject."

"You're right pumpkin let's go back to sleep". Petunia submitted.

Vernon mumbled a bit and Harry heard him starting to snore again.

Harry found himself thinking why someone in his family would consider the most dangerous wizard of all times as a joke or a mere magician.

He looked through the window at the stars and wished that he would be able to get back to Hogwarts soon.

He looked at his calendar where he started crossing out the days, tomorrow would be his birthday.

"Another month and tomorrow my birthday it will probably be forgotten by them." Harry sighed.

But then he sobered up because Dumbledore promised him a present on his birthday.

I guess i could sleep a little, after gazing off a bit in the distance through the window, he rested his head on his pillow, while it started raining a bit outside and you could see thunder in some place far away.

At that moment in a place somewhere far away in an old fortress.

"Peter!" A cruel voice going through flesh and bone yelled in a low hiss.

Peter Pettigrew came running from a hidden passageway of the dining room.

What do you want my lord? Peter asked in a submissive tone.

"I want everything to be in order to welcome my honourable guest."Voldemort said with an evil smile forming on his lips.

"Some cupcakes with orange juice, my lord?" Peter asked trying to be funny.

Voldemorts face got even paler than it already was and he drew his wand and pointed it straightforward at Pettigrew's body.

Pettigrew crumbled to the floor suffering from the pain. "Aah my lord I'm sorry Lucius used the imperius curse on me."

"Then it would be time you learned to resist against it." Voldemort remarked coldly.

"Bring me our best wine, the one from 1980 will do."

"The magically prepared one or the muggle one?"

Normally I hate everything that muggles made, but nothing tastes better than a self-made dish and drink so bring the muggle one."

"As you wish, my lord." Pettigrew said with a bow so deep he almost kissed the ground.

He disappeared moments later as quick as his little feet would carry him through the dirty hallway.

Voldemort started walking through the big living room of this old fortress, letting his hand slide across the furniture and in deep thoughts.

"It will be time for me to meet the most powerful witch all time who has just awoken from her slumber." thought voldemort

"Maybe I could use her to reign over the whole wizard world and not only limit myself to Europe."

Right at the moment when voldemorts eyes rested on a head with hollow eyes and a necklace that "Aah that will probably be her". Voldemort said while beaming at the hallway.

"Bellatrix!" A women in her late 30's blinked before voldemort dressed in a black cloak with middle-long filthy black hair.

"You called, my lord?" Bellatrix said with a tone that resembles as how muggles describe the voice of a witch.

"Yes, lift the protection magic for a few moments not as if she can't get past them but it just shows our hospitality, and then afterwards lead her to this place, the living room." Voldemort said with a tone that didn't allow any objections.

Bellatrix bowed and disappeared with a poof.

Voldemort turned around with his cape swishing in the process, and walked to a cabinet which is decorated with snakes by the sides.

On top of the cabinet was a mirror that shined with a purplish glow.

He slowly walked to the mirror, a very pale and long face looking like a snake looked back at him.

He looked in his yellow snakish eyes and thought back at the horcruxes he left across Europe.

Bellatrix came back into the room. "My lord i brought the lady you asked for shall I let her in."

"Didn't I say lead her here that means directly don't let her wait by the door, do you want to get punished?" He said in a low hiss.

"Of course, my lord." She went to the mahogany door and opened the doorknob that looked like a crawling snake.

"Here he is, miss." Bellatrix said in a mockingly tone.

A stunning beauty with long flowing blond hair came walking in with her heels clicking on the floor, her piercing blue eyes were inspecting the room and finally rested on voldemort.

"Ah you are probably Tom Marvolo Riddle, I heard a lot about you." She said with a smile.

Voldemort made a hissing noise out of frustration. "I am not going by that name anymore you probably must have heard about the name I am using already quite some time now."

"Oh yes I do." She said with that smiling face again. Voldemort started to get irritated by that constant smiling face and thought. "She can't be Arachne the most powerful witch in history."

Voldemort extended his hand towards the newly arrived witch wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ohh you're really a stiff man are you." She came closer to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm Arachne Veich, I came here because I heard you were being called the most powerful dark wizard at the moment and I wanted to have a talk and meet you." Arachne said.

Voldemort was really drawn back by her intimate behaviour but he didn't gave in an smiled evilly. "I really expected you to look a little different miss… Arachne you already lived more than 500 years, how did you survive all this time without being noticed and you look like one of the most stunning witches I met in a long time."

"Why thank you for the flattering, my lord that's how you're being called right? Did you really think this was my real body ? That my real body could have survived all this years?"Arachne said while she raised an eyebrow.

Voldemort exactly thought that and he thought she must have used something like horcruxes but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Well no of course not, miss..."Voldemort started to say.

"Ah yes you did and I must compliment you on your talent in occlumency I couldn't penetrate you at all but your face says everything."Arachne said giggling.

"And the fact that I still look like I am in my early twenties. I made a spell which allows me to switch bodies at will or takeover someone's body and that's what I was doing all this years, when the body reaches the age of thirty I mostly discard the body and takeover someone else's."

"That's quite an amazing talent you got there would you mind sharing the spell." Voldemort looked at Arachne but couldn't hide the hunger and the slight greenish glow in his eyes.

"No, dear voldemort I heard you are already using one of the other spells I created."Arachne said while she looked at the place behind her where a small man with mouse brown hair appeared with a bottle of cold wine.

"And it looks like your peasant arrived." She nodded her head to Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah yes where are my manners sit down, Arachne." Voldemort said in the meantime looking at Peter with murderous killing intent in his eyes telling him to hurry up and not let anything fall.

"Why thank you, you really are a gentleman Tom." At that moment Arachne giggled and looked seductively at Peter.

Peter blushed, looked down and walked away.

"You got funny subordinates my lord, but now to the point I didn't only come for a chat I heard you were targeting a boy called Harry Potter who caused your defeat several years ago and the famous Albus Dumbledore."Arachne said as a matter of fact.

Yes, I am trying to kill that potter for 2 years now since I revived but due to his luck he always survived, but Potter had a lot of luck by his birth I was naïve his mother gave her life away to protect Potter that is ancient magic."Voldemort said, barely able to contain his anger.

"Ah yes the ancient protection magic using the recipe of love, of course you didn't understand, but I am also after someone, I made a very big mistake in the years when Hogwarts was built and now I got to kill the remnant of it, that girl got an amazing gift it is even more rare than parseltongue."Arachne said starting to become a little nervous for the first time.

"And who is this girl and what is her talent?" He said starting to get curious.

"Her name is Helen and I can't say her talent yet it appears different with every person, but she can become even more powerful than me and you if we don't be cautious".

"And what do I have to do with this Helen person." Voldemort said sipping from the wine.

She is going to move from her country and is going to attend Hogwarts where she will be in the protection of Albus Dumbledore; Albus is her guardian you know. She said drinking her wineglass empty in a gulp.

"But I got a plan to bring down both Harry and Helen together with a laugh and all that under the eye of Dumbledore." Arachne said smiling again.

"I'm listening."Voldemort said interested.

"Well listen up Hun..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Well this is my second chapter, I hope you will like it.**

**Helen who is described in the title will come later on in the story give it 8 more pages or something. The real action is starting after this chapter. Sorry if these beginning chapters are a bit boring but they are needed to support the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I wouldn't write this fanfiction would I?**

**Have fun in this chapter**

Chapter 2: Harry's awesome birthday

That morning in 4 privet drive in Little whinging, Surrey.

The sun was shining through the curtains of Harry's room and rested on Harry's face it was promised to be a hot day.

"Wake up, Harry!"Petunia shouted banging her fist against the door.

Harry slowly woke up, wondering what time it was. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked at the clock above his desk.

"6.30 am, why did she wake me so early?" Harry stretched and slowly came out of his bed.

"Hurry up, you got chores to do. Today is a big day!" Petunia said impatiently.

"Coming right away." Harry shouted back, he sauntered to his calendar and looked at the date, he brightened up almost immediately.

"Today is the 31st of July, at last its my birthday." He almost jumped for joy.

"Did the Dursleys say today is a big day, maybe they haven't forgotten."Harry smiled at that thought.

"But today I am getting the surprise birthday present by Dumbledore, how shall I get it, by owl?"

Harry got his oversized clothes from a chair off his room, these clothes were from Dirk he always needed to wear them, the Dursleys didn't want to spent any money on Harry, actually they never wanted to do anything for Harry.

He got dressed and opened the window, a little owl and a big forest owl flew in.

"Hey Pigwidgeon and you are probably Hagrids owl. He said smiling, while pigwidgeon was flying hyperactively across the room.

Hagrids owl landed on Harry's arm. "Ok now to calm down the little one." Harry said sighing , he walked to Hedwig's cage and picked some rat skins and used it to lure Pig and also gave some to Hagrids owl.

Pig flew to Harry's hand and started eating the skin and calmed down after giving a few squeaks.

"There you go, now what do you got for me." Harry said curiously while taking the packages from the owls legs.

Harry first opened the card of Hagrid.

Inside he saw a letter written in his scrawling handwriting.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy birthday, lad _

_Do you're supervisors treat you right?_

_Otherwise I could pay them a visit and give all of the family some pigtails._

_I heard Dumbledore is going to pay you a visit soon for your birthday._

_I hope i didn't spoil anything._

_Inside the package I send you is one of my self made cakes, I know you like em_

_Hopefully they'll taste alright._

_If you see buckbeak tell him I miss him._

_Also is everything alright there. I know it must be hard with you with what happened to Sirius._

_If there is something just write me back okeey?_

_Have a nice birthday_

_Hagrid_

He opened the box, he found, like the card said a self made cake with pink glazing and at the top decorated in green letters: Happy 16th birthday Harry!

"Ahh Hagrid he always gives me the same cake, I'll save this one for last" Harry shaked his head chuckling.

He looked at the large package that was bound on Pigwidgeons leg.

"How can such a small bird carry that large package?" Harry thought while looking at the card.

_From the Weasley family, Hermione and the order of the Feniks._

"Wow all of them in one letter they didn't think of sending multiple owls."

He opened the letter and started reading.

_Ron:_

_Hey buddy_

_You alright from all what happened, before the summertime begun many things happened._

_Luckily that toad Umbridge isn't going to teach on Hogwarts anytime soon when we were done with her._

_Now the ministry also needs to acknowledge that you know who returned._

_They are already writing much different things about you._

_But anyway happy birthday and I hope you will be here soon with us ._

_Hermione is also here, she will be writing later in this letter._

_I hope your family will notice you're birthday this time._

_Later Harry_

_Ron_

"Ohh they must probably be in Sirius old place." Harry got sad when he thought back.

The memory from his godfathers fall was still fresh in his mind and the house reminded him some more.

And I wonder what the prophet must be writing about me at the moment maybe I should get myself a subscription again hopefully they won't write anything bad about me. Harry wondered while looking out of the window at the perfectly neat lawns and the sprinklers even this early in the morning.

"It really is beautiful with the dawn and the like it looks like magic." He chuckled at the thought, knowing that if he said that to the Dursleys they would be enormously mad.

"Aah I hope everyone is enjoying themselves why I endure the hell of the Dursleys."Harry looked back at the letter.

_Hermione:_

_Hey Harry_

_I wish i could see you at the moment, you must feel horrible, if you want I could recommend you a potion to help sleeping and let you dream well._

_I worked hard with Ron's mother, I mean Molly I always forget I can refer to her by her name how many times has she told me that already on the cake you will find in the box if you haven't already opened it._

_Also I have heard from Lupin (he will also write something later in the letter) that there are going to be much transfer students' coming to Hogwarts isn't that great we can learn spells we don't use in Britain and we can learn their cultures._

_I hope we get good ones in Gryffindor, let slytherin have the bad ones._

_Of course I am already studying hard for the upcoming year._

_Anyway happy birthday._

_I need to let the others who want to write something to you some place too._

_Goodbye and till soon Harry! _

_Hermione xxx_

"Huh, why is Hermione studying already its summer?" Harry said sighing

"Well, i guess only Hermione is like that, but why would so many people come to Hogwarts even from other countries where voldemort isn't active." Harry said seriously in thought.

"And Hermione isn't a dumb witch why is she only thinking about cultural exchange."

Maybe Lupin or someone else will clear something out later in the letter.

He looked back at the letter.

_Tonks:_

_Heya Harry_

_I just wanted to tell you some things._

_The next time you come in Diagon Alley go to the bookstore and go to the clerk and ask for the book Nymphadora reserved it will surely help you._

_I started some fortune telling and it says you will get some luck very soon; I bought that to help you._

_But watch out your fortune also tells some misery and a surprise although I don't know what kind or if it will be good or bad._

_Now have fun for the rest of your birthday Harry and take care._

_Tonks._

"What kind of book could help me maybe a special kind of curse that can help me with voldemort."Harry thought out loud.

"I'm curious what I will get of luck."

"2 more notes and a very little one to go, its very friendly so many people write something."

_Moody:_

_Harry I'm not going to say I'm worried for you cause everybody probably said that._

_Ok on to the fact for Black I know your godfather was a very important part of your life but by sulking you won't get far._

_You must always arm yourself against evil even when you think you are safe._

_Always have your wand by your side, also practice wandless magic maybe you'll need it but only a very small amount of people can do it even "you know who" can't._

_But don't put the wand into you're pocket, you know what I told you last year._

_Don't trust anyone not even your housemates._

_And never forget BE CAUTIOUS._

_Lupin is going to write you something else, take care son._

"Well that wasn't helpful." Harry said silently while rereading the bit Moody wrote.

"He always says the same, well anyway lets read what Lupin wrote Moody didn't even wish me a happy birthday."

_Lupin:_

_Hello Harry_

_I'm going to try to keep it short._

_Firstly let me wish you a happy birthday and I hope you will live many more years._

_I hope the Dursleys won't ruin your whole birthday with stupid chores or bully you._

_Everyone is here waiting impatiently till they see you again and give you some birthday presents especially Molly she is sulking how thin you probably have become by starvation of the Dursleys._

_Secondly the fact of you're godfather don't think you are the only one suffering from his disappearance we all do, as you know Sirius was one of my best friends and helped me out quite some times._

_That doesn't change the fact you can't mourn by his death but you can't live in the past you got to live in the present and think of the future._

_You are the one we all count on against our battle against voldemort._

_I must say Harry you have grown so much since the first time I saw you in that train and you couldn't defend against a dementor. _

_You have suffered enormous losses, had much pain, learned quite some stuff and even got heartbroken (yes I heard it from Cho I'm sure you will find some other girl)._

_But now back to the point, if you ever want to talk about Sirius or anyone else, you can always come to me I will gladly listen to your problems and offer my advice._

_You will probably get the 'surprise' off Dumbledore very soon. I'm sure you will not have to suffer very long anymore._

_Thirdly you won't see me when you arrive (you will see what I mean) I got to go undercover with the other werewolves to let them help us in the war against you know w... I mean voldemort we always got to say people by their name to take the fear away._

_I'm going to end this letter now Molly wants to write something but I guess I haven't given her very much space._

_Take care Harry_

_Lupin_

Harry was now a bit in tears, he knew at that exact moment that he could always count on Lupin and that he surely must not forget to write him something soon.

He thought back to Sirius and all the memories they had made together in that short amount of time.

Everyone supported Harry and he was really glad about that fact.

"Lupin is like a second Sirius to me." Harry thought while sobbing a little.

"He always knows what to say at what moment."

"But isn't it dangerous to live together with a bunch of werewolves." Harry though getting concerned.

"Well, we could always count on Lupin so why not now, but I don't want him to die like my godfather."

And I think Tonks is a bit in love with Lupin and if he dies she has never told him, what she feels about him.

Harry looked back at the Letter and in a footnote there was written Molly and a very small amount of text below it.

Harry started reading the last part of the letter

_Molly:_

_I'm sorry Harry they didn't save me many place._

_You probably must be so meager now, I wish I could give you the best food in the world._

_I learned some amazing recepies for you._

_You will probably see us sooner than you will realise._

_Molly_

"Mrs Weasley hasn't changed at all." Harry thought.

"She always wants to feed me and continuously says I'm too thin and that the Dursleys don't treat me right."

"But what does she mean with: You_ will probably see us sooner than you will realise. _Is someone coming to pick me up early? Harry started to get his hopes up.

Suddenly there came a yelling from downstairs. "Harry, if you don't come downstairs right this instant you will know what a punishment means from the whole upcoming month."

"I'm coming right away aunt Petunia, I got to put something away first." Harry shouted back while he picked up the big box from Pig.

The boy started to unwrap the papers of the box and afterwards opened it.

Inside he found a big bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Lupin,.

There also was a huge package with many chocolate frogs, Harry had already collected many wizard cards already, but he still needed some more, so he wondered which ones were in it, maybe he could eat them with Ron together at Hogwarts.

And lastly in the box was an enormous cake with at the top decorated Harry with Ron and Hermione and behind them a laughing Sirius.

Harry found it so beautiful, he bursted out in tears everything on the decorations of the cake was so lifelike himself, Ron, Hermione and especially Sirius.

He would have wanted to look at the decorations of the cake hours and hours but he really needed to go downstairs to do the chores and feel the anger of the Dursleys and the bullying of Dudley.

Harry descended the neatly tidied stairs while thinking. "This house is really to clean I like the old dusty style of the castle better or the Burrow or Sirius's house everything is better than this house."

Petunia stood on the bottom of the stairs, tapping her foot against the ground.

"Do you want some tea while we are waiting or do you plan on coming here?" She said furiously with her thin horselike face pale of anger.

"No sorry, aunt Petunia." Harry said apologizing while bending his head downwards, in the meantime he thought how he could get this over with as quickly as possible so he could go outside for a walk.

"Ok, now go to the kitchen and make me and Vernon some Bacon and an egg Didlykins is with one of his friends he is so popular in contrast with you." Petunia sneered.

"Right away, aunt Petunia." Harry said while walking to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"As if Dudley needs some bacon, he is already as fat as a pig." Harry murmured.

Vernon and Petunia had both heard that and came walking fast at Harry.

"Don't call our own son fat Potter if you want to stay in this house any longer." Vernon yelled, spit flying everywhere.

Our Didlykins isn't fat he is just big boned, the teachers are all lying. They just hate our son because he is better than them. Petunia said snivelling.

It was a fact Dudly Dursley was a very big and fat guy who always bullied people weaker than him in his gang of at least 10 men, everything he does is always talked good by his parents , he is the most spoiled kid you will ever see.

His gang are his sweet friends, his fatness is his big bone structure, his bad grades are bad teachers.

He can never do something wrong if you add the fact that he started kickboxing not that long ago, he can be quite a pest.

And it appears he also is very talented in it, his second passion has been and will always be bully Harry although he is drawn back lately due him being a wizard.

Vernon took Harry by his ear and dragged Harry in the perfectly shining clean kitchen.

"You will listen to what we say whenever we say it!" Vernon yelled.

Vernon let go of Harry's ears by the frying pan.

"Now you will cook us what Petunia said you would cook!" He walked back slowly to a chair besides the table and took the newspaper and folded it open.

"And don't burn anything, or you will experience what punishment really is!" Vernon added.

Harry picked the frying pan and the ingredients for the breakfast of the Dursleys and started preparing it.

Harry thought by himself." Everyone is probably having fun together and look at me now preparing breakfast and doing chores."

"Last year I could play out Sirius, the Dursleys are afraid of him, but I just don't got the courage to use him because he is not here with us anymore although they don't know that."

Harry finished making breakfast and brought the frying pan to Petunia and Vernon.

"Here you are uncle Vernon." Harry said while scooping up an egg on Vernon's plate and adding the bacon afterwards.

He had just laid the bacon on his plate and he already started guzzling the food leaving leftovers all across his gigantic moustache, Harry thought to himself Vernon looked exactly like a walrus.

He repeated the process with Petunia, they didn't even thank him.

Something he did receive was an order to mow the garden.

The grass didn't even need to be mown it was already done by Harry a couple of days before.

He exploded of anger and yelled. "What do you all have against me, I never did anything against you its always Dudly here and Dudly there and you treat me like a piece of garbage."

"I need to do these stultifying tasks over and over again, just so you can annoy me."

"I'm sick of it I am going out."

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" Vernon yelled but Harry was too fast and he was already outside and walked fast street in street out till he reached a park.

**Authors notes:**

**Well this is the end of the second chapter, the real action will commence next chapter don't worry. **

**Reviews are gladly accepted and if you want to criticize a part or give ideas you can leave it in a review but do it in a respecting way please.**

**They encourage me to keep on writing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:**** Very short chapter this time I promise the next one tomorrow will be longer.**

**This chapter will contain the first piece of action.**

**Disclaimer: I dopn't know Harry Potter otherwise Sirius wouldn't have died in book 5 ^^**

**Drhollow: This is going to be a long ride pieces of the story will fit together when the story progresses, much will be mysterious at the start I hope you won't mind dear first reviewer **

It was getting dark after wandering through the streets for quite some time, he decided to visit the park before going back to the Dursleys.

It was raining a little and there was a slight breeze, the swing was moving back and forth while water drops were dripping on the ground.

There was absolute silence in the park.

Harry thought back at the things that happened in the past. "Many things have happened around this park it is like it is haunted."

"Last year me and Dursley got attacked here by 2 dementors and before my third year at Hogwarts I met Sirius here for the first time, although I didn't know it was him back then."

Harry sighed and walked to the swing; he sat on it and started swinging back and forth.

"It's been so many years since I've done this." Harry said to himself.

At that moment the slight breeze started to stiffen and the rain was beginning to pour down faster.

Birds were flying away from the trees in the opposite direction off the forest.

Harry decided to check it out and started to come closer to the forest.

He saw something moving just outside his field of vision.

He came closer but when he came to the spot he saw nothing, Harry looked around him but nothing.

Voldemort can't come in public like this, or is it something else. Harry thought

"Come on out." Harry yelled starting to get in panic.

Suddenly a rustling noise came from the right; he turned to the right as fast as he could and a dog came out of a bush barking in the process.

Ohh, it's just a dog I was thinking about deatheaters coming after me. Harry relaxed while looking to the left and the right again.

He turned around walking back out of the forest still feeling a presence but not paying much attention to it anymore.

Suddenly a lightning bolt came crashing down on the ground, Harry scared a bit but in that split second everything was lightened up Harry saw something around him.

"I need to get out of here as soon as I can." Harry thought and walked faster and faster.

Harry felt something on his shoulder.

"Damnit."Harry said out loud now really in panic

Another lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky.

It crashed down on a tree a few metres away, bursting in flames in the process.

It lightened up the whole forest and then Harry saw eyes everywhere around him.

On the ground in the sky, in the trees everywhere.

All aiming at Harry with their 8 legs carrying them as quickly as they could.

The spider on Harry's shoulder was as big as his hand.

Harry slapped the spider off his shoulder it exploded in yellow slime in the process.

He started running away drawing his wand blasting spells all around him.

It was as ineffective as cutting grass with a scissor.

The spiders fell of the trees like rain, Harry tried dodging all of them but needed to punch some away and like the first one they exploded all in yellow slime.

One of the spiders jumped and Harry wasn't fast enough and he bit his neck and another one bit his leg.

"AAh."Harry screamed, trying to get away as soon as possible ,he saw the park but in no way he could reach it in time.

"Stupefy, stupefy."Harry screamed, firing spells at random.

Harry tripped and fell on the ground, he tried fending the spiders off but they were with to many.

At that moment Dudly saw Harry lying on the floor with wounds all over his body coming from the park.

"What is wrong Harry, got beat up?" Taking a said while laughing.

"Dudly, get away." Harry yelled angrily.

What's wrong Harry not those cold creatures again, right? Dudly said nervously at that moment he saw thousands of spiders coming out of the forest.

"Harry, get the fuck out of there".Dudly yelled

"Do you want to die?"

"I can't get away, I've been bitten seriously a couple of times." Harry yelled back.

"Use your magic stuff or something."

"I can't there are too many, get out of here before you get hurt too." Harry said desperately.

"Wait Harry I'm coming to help you, its time to repay you for the time you saved me last year."Dudly said trying to act as a hero.

"You are no match for them!" He said trying to stop him

No Harry we are going to get out of here alive both, Dudly picked up a piece of wood and started attacking the upcoming waves of spiders.

Dudly could handle them well, Harry was impressed at his strength, but even for Dudly they were with too much.

He kept smacking them while lifting Harry to his feet, we need to get out of here a.s.a.p.

In the middle of the spiders a big rip in the sky started to appear.

One of the spiders Dudly had just smacked away instead of exploding a green puss came out and paralyzed Dudly and started to put Harry in sleep.

A big smiling mouth appeared in the middle of the rip.

Harry saw his life flashing away before his eyes.

Just as Harry's eyes started to close a person stood before Harry lifting his arm.

A flaming circle appeared around Harry and after seeing a big flash blasting away many spiders, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he fell asleep.

Some hours later:

Harry moved his eyes under his eyelids feeling someone carrying him.

"Wha...t ha...a...". Harry murmured out.

The one carrying him kept silent and kept walking.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a long grey beard and blue twinkling eyes and on his tip-tilted nose and a pair of half-moon-glasses.

Harry smiled at the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

Easy Harry, you better sleep you have some serious injuries and I don't know yet what those spiders were.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's sleep and Harry went into a dreamless sleep.

**Authors notes:**** I know! Very short chapter but more action like I promised right ;D **

**Warning: next chapter will have a bizarre body modification and is one of the reasons why the story is rated M. Revieuws are still gladly accepted **


End file.
